


karen wheeler is my muse

by sunshineonwinterdays



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonwinterdays/pseuds/sunshineonwinterdays
Summary: joyce's thoughts on her feelings for karen
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Karen Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. of honey and knives

she’s sweet like honey and sharp like a knife  
nothing cuts deeper than she in her tights  
she’s praying to god every morning and night  
but between my thighs is where she sees the light

a no and a yes and a kiss to my lips  
our love’s nothing more than tidy tips  
cause at night she whispers forevers in my ear  
and at day she wishes i’d just disappear

and still, despite being the sharpest of knives  
cutting into my heart with more of her lies,  
she’s also like honey, melts on my tongue,  
but tastes bittersweet like a love song unsung


	2. of stars, sun and moon

why do many songs  
compare women to  
the stars, sun and moon?  
when all I want her to be  
is the ground beneath my feet  
the air in my lungs, the heart   
beating in my chest  
coffee at cockcrow  
my red wine at dawn?  
i want her all day  
every second  
in every sound

but

i burn at her touch  
cause she is the sun  
i scream at the sky  
and she just moves on  
when i cannot sleep  
she is never there  
unlike the moon which  
shines on my cigarette  
at night when i miss her

in the darkest of nights  
i whisper her name  
when he says karen  
it never sounds the same  
cause he could never  
feel the way i do

cause to me she is  
the light and the dark  
burning her mark   
right onto my heart


	3. of love and pain

i'll be hanging with the man in the distance  
but i’ll need some kind of resistance  
always here i keep on insisting  
that you’re not the one that i’m missing

when i’m lying next to him, resting  
and the moon shines down on our chests and  
i look at his face and i’m guessing  
it’s so much better than confessing

the love i feel when i look at you  
the pain when you look at me, too  
you know my heart - it belongs to you  
but our time just says “that’s not true”

and i keep trying to impress  
that blonde in her sunday dress  
and she does spare me a smile  
which hasn’t felt like mercy in a while


	4. of dying stars and me

i wish she could look at the stars like i do  
to bask in their light and their shimmering sight  
to feel so connected to pictures they draw

she tells me they're dead  
and that they're long gone  
their light is a mem'ry, why keep holding on?

and then i just stare at her  
and finally i see   
it's not about stars  
she's talking 'bout me


End file.
